


Marvel Trumps Hate 2018 Art Fills

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Digital art created for a charity auction, featuring Marvel characters.Chapter 1: Jane FosterChapter 2: Iron Man/Captain AmericaChapter 3: Captain America





	1. Jane Foster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the organizers of [Marvel Trumps Hate](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) and to the auction winners for their generosity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Alacrity](https://alacrity-alacritous.tumblr.com/) who commissioned an illustration for [RC_McLachlan](https://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com/). [[Tumblr post]](https://alacrity-alacritous.tumblr.com/post/183125626982/look-at-this-amazing-commission-i-received-through)


	2. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [gottalovev](gottalovev.tumblr.com).

  



	3. Cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AgentCoop

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Process video can be found [[here](https://hundredthousands.tumblr.com/post/188002131391/15-min-of-work-sped-up-3x-usually-theres-a-lot)].

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Always by your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502026) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev)


End file.
